


The Silver Porsche

by jedichick04



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, porsches and sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedichick04/pseuds/jedichick04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a silver convertible Porsche sitting in front of her townhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Porsche

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x23. Set after Oliver's conversation with Thea and Malcolm at the loft, but before the sunset drive with Felicity.

Somewhere in the midst of all the packing to get the hell out of Starling, and said packing being interrupted by the arrival of the man that she was running away with, Felicity had forgotten some of the more practical aspects of running away.

Like transportation.

“Oliver?” she said as she slipped her earrings on—earrings that she had buried in the bottom of a drawer back in October, but found as she'd been sorting through what to bring with her out of Starling. “How are we leaving Starling? You don't really fit in my Mini. And I don't think I'm up for a long ride on the Ducati.”

Oliver stuck his head out of her bathroom, an amused look on his face as he pointed towards the window with his toothbrush. Felicity felt her breath catch in her throat; for all that she'd dreamed that someday Oliver would choose her, the reality of seeing him shirtless, casually waving his toothbrush around in her bathroom, and smiling, was almost more than her heart could bear. She took a quick breath and forced her eyes back up to his face as he said, “You didn't see how I got here, did you?”

“I was a little distracted with jumping you,” she replied, shooting a smile at him. Her gaze dropped again and lingered on his bare chest—because she could totally do that now, just stare at him, openly, because she had chosen him and he had chosen her _back_. She saw more than heard his chuckle, and she dragged her gaze up to look into his piercing blue eyes. She just shrugged, giving him another smile, and she saw his gaze soften from amusement to so much more. But as much as she wanted to jump him right now, she was more curious about the mystery he had dangled, the mystery of how he'd arrived last night. So she crossed over to the window and peeked out, still expecting to see the familiar Ducati.

There was a silver convertible Porsche sitting in front of her townhouse.

“Oliver?” she finally managed to squeak out, still blinking at the car like it was going to disappear, because it had to be a hallucination. Maybe hallucinations were a side effect of the vaccine that had been made from Oliver's blood. Maybe the vaccine hadn't fully protected from the effects of the virus Ra's had dropped in Nanda Parbat. Maybe--

“Yes, Felicity?”

She jumped a lot higher than she would like to admit as Oliver's voice was low and _right in her ear._ Stupid ninja skills. He'd probably gotten even better at being a ninja after his stint in the League. She was going to have to put a bell on him, or something that would give her a fighting chance at _not_ having a heart attack every time he snuck around.

Felicity jumped again as she felt his stupid, big hand on her waist. She was acutely aware of his stupid warm chest pressing up against her back and his stupid attempts at making her brain short circuit were not going to distract her from the question just sitting out in front of her townhouse.

“Why is there a Porsche parked out front?”

She turned enough and looked up in time to catch the huff of laughter that escaped before Oliver smiled. She'd known him for almost three years, and he'd done more smiling in the last twenty-four hours than she'd seen in the entire time she'd known him. She could really get used to this. Not in a take it for granted _ever_ kind of way, but as the new man Oliver was becoming. The one he'd chosen to focus on by leaving Starling with her at his side.

“Like you said, your car is too small for me, and the Ducati's not practical for both of us.” His hand tightened on her waist before he added, “So, Porsche.”

Felicity shook her head and wrinkled her nose as she stared up at him. “I meant, where did it come from? Unless there's some excellent retirement plan benefits for the former Ra's al Ghul and a former League of Assassin member, you're a broke ex-billionaire. How did you afford a Porsche convertible? It's even less practical than the beautiful pair of Jimmy Choos sitting in my closet because I haven’t found a good occasion to wear them.”

Oliver didn't even seem to be paying attention to her as he leaned down and kissed her nose. “Bring them,” he told her, smiling softly as he brushed his fingers through her hair. “We'll find a good occasion.”

She almost asked if he even knew what Jimmy Choos were, but the warm feeling inside of her at his words about finding a good occasion—just the fact that all they had ahead of them right now was _time—_ made her drop it. Besides, he still hadn't answered the question about the car, and now she felt like he was avoiding it. “I'll add them to my bag. Which is going in the Porsche that you mysteriously own.” She tilted her head back and stared him down, determined to wait him out.

He looked back at her steadily for a few more moments before she saw another smile forming . “It was a gift.” He paused long enough Felicity was tempted to whack that stupidly perfect bicep just within reach, but it turned out not to be necessary. “From Thea. SCPD unfroze her assets while I was... _gone_ , and she said since I was leaving town before my birthday, she wanted to give me her present now.” He glanced out the window towards the Porsche, his gaze a bit unfocused as he added fondly, “I had to promise not to back it into any trees.”

“Are you really that bad a driver?” Felicity blurted out, though come to think of it, she'd never seen Oliver drive anything besides his motorcycle.

He glanced back down at her and shook his head slightly. “I'm an excellent driver,” he told her. “My sister's the one who managed to do that, backing out of the driveway.” He shrugged as he let go of Felicity and headed for his bag, tugging out a grey Henley and pulling it on.

“So, birthday present from Thea,” she said, shaking her head and smiling as she stepped to her closet to get the shoes Oliver told her to bring along—and a dress she'd tucked away that went with them. “You Queens don't do anything small, do you?”

Oliver didn't say anything for a moment, and when she popped back out of her closet, she saw he was lost in thought again. She waited another moment and was rewarded when he added more somberly, “She said it was also a thank you for saving her life.”

She set her shoes and dress down on the bed and closed the distance between the two of them. And then she slid her arms around his neck, wrapping him up in as tight of a hug as she could manage, because this man had gone through so much loss in the last eight years it was dizzying, and she had the ability to give him all the comfort in the world now.

“I love you,” she murmured into his neck. His strong arms tightened around her, and she felt him press a kiss to her shoulder before he replied, “I love you, too.”

The hug lasted a while longer before she finally let go of him. He leaned down almost immediately and kissed her softly. “Thank you,” he murmured, and for a moment they lingered, their foreheads pressing together briefly. Then Oliver pulled back, a smile creeping back onto his face. “Are you ready to go yet?”

“I would be, if _someone_ stopped distracting me,” Felicity tossed back, taking the shoes and dress and tucking them into her bag. She was rewarded with Oliver ducking his head and chuckling, a sight she was determined to see as often as possible for the rest of her life. “Don't forget your toothbrush,” she added as she zipped up her bag and glanced around her room, making sure she hadn't left anything out. “Not that you've hinted where we're going, but I don't think stopping for a toothbrush is on the agenda.”

Oliver shook his head and finished pulling on his brown leather jacket, but ducked back into the bathroom obediently as Felicity looked around her room one more time, then started to hike her bag onto her shoulder. But it was taken away from her as Oliver was suddenly back at her side, effortlessly carrying both her bag and his and offering her his other hand.

She slipped her hand into his, their fingers sliding together as if they were made for each other. Felicity walked hand in hand with Oliver through her home, giving it one last glance as she stepped through the front door and closed it behind her, locking it tightly with Oliver waiting. She didn't know when she'd be back again. But as she slipped into the passenger seat of the shiny silver Porsche, the only things that mattered was the smiling man next to her, and the fact that the road stretched out before them was theirs to take together.

Just the two of them.

Just Oliver and Felicity.

And nothing had ever made more sense in her life.


End file.
